


Tender Kisses

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alpha Dean, Doting Alpha, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Omega, Protective Dean Winchester, Pups, Spoiled Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together for a while now, and they have a beautiful family that includes their pups, Gabe, Sam, and their tiny niece.  Cas is ready to burst with their newest family member, and there is nothing Dean finds more beautiful than his mate when he is carrying one of their pups.  Not that Cas isn't always beautiful to him, but he's even more so like this.Fluff, love, and a caring Alpha taking care of his mate.





	Tender Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I got three similar squares on my Bingo card, and I tried to make each one as different as possible. I got pregnancy kink, mpreg, AND pups. They'll all be different. I hope you like this one. Enjoy!

 

 

**Story #3**

 

**Pregnancy Kink**

 

**_Tender Kisses~_ **

 

Dean hummed along to the radio and strummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change.  When his Pandora was interrupted by a phone call, he glanced down to see that it was his mate calling.  He quickly answered, putting the call on speakerphone.

 

“Hey, baby, everything ok?”

 

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line before he heard his mate speak.

 

“I’m ok, just tired.  I always am when I get close to the end.”

 

“I’m almost home.  I have the ice cream you asked for, and I’m bringing home fried chicken for dinner.  You better be lying down in bed like the doctor told you,”  Dean warned.  His mate had been stressing himself out too much lately and had been ordered to do bed rest, not that he followed orders well.  The man was as stubborn as they came.

 

“That’s good. I can’t stand, my feet are too swollen, and I’m not asking Gabe to cook again. He adds sugar to everything.  It’s disgusting.”

 

The light changed, and Dean slid through the intersection.  Two minutes until he was home.  He couldn’t wait.

 

“I remember that time he made glazed chicken.  We thought he was going to do a honey glaze and instead he used sugar.  God, that was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten.  Why on earth did he think that was going to be good?  It’s no wonder the kids spit their food out.  I couldn’t even chastise them for that when I couldn’t eat it either.”  

 

Cas chuckled.  “Yes, that was one of the nastier dishes he has made.  He’s around here, talking about making lasagna.  If you’ve never had his lasagna, he adds sugar to the tomato paste.  It’s absolutely atrocious.  I know the kids won’t touch it, so please, hurry home with my chicken!”

 

Dean laughed hard as he turned onto their block.  “I’m pulling into the driveway now, sweetheart.  Send Mason and Henry outside, please, to help me get everything inside.”

 

He heard his mate call to their two eldest pups, ordering them to go outside, and just as he pulled into their driveway the front door opened and the pups came running outside. Mason, the eldest at eight, reached his father’s car first. Henry, the second oldest at almost seven, was right on his heels.

 

“Hi, Dad!”  Mason exclaimed as Dean put the car in park and turned the engine off.

 

“I’m coming inside, babe.  See you in just a second.”  Dean said to his mate.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”  Cas laughed.  Dean disconnected the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket as he got out.

 

“Hey, monkeys.”  He caught both of his boys as they threw themselves at him.  “You being good for papa?  He can’t handle it when you’re bad, it could make him sick if he has to be up yelling at you.”

 

“I was good!  I helped Uncle Gabe fold the clothes, and I put my stuff away.  Uncle Gabe almost threw Shana’s red dress in with Lulu’s white diapers, but I stopped him.  No more pink laundry!”  Mason exclaimed.  Dean ruffled his son’s hair.

 

“Good boy.  Get the stuff out of the backseat.  Do not touch the maple bacon ice cream, that’s for Papa and the pup.”  

 

The look of absolute disgust on Henry’s face as he opened the back door had his father laughing.

 

“Why is Papa so gross?  That’s disgusting!”

 

“It’s what the pup wants.”  Dean helped his boys get all the bags out of the back.  He’d stopped to pick up some groceries too.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Dean turned to see his daughter Natalie, their four-year-old, coming down the steps.  He caught her as she flew into his arms.

 

“Hey, booger, you need to help your brothers.”  He set her down and passed one of the lighter, less fragile bags to her.  

 

“Ok, Daddy!”  She grunted as she toddled towards the stairs where Gabe was waiting.

 

“You need any more help, Dean-o?”  

 

“Nah, that’s what the kids are for,”  Dean teased.

 

“Dad!”  Mason complained.  His father laughed and grabbed the last of the bags to carry inside.

 

Following his kids up the stairs, he caught sight of his next door neighbor Lisa watching him.  She smiled at him but he simply nodded politely and continued on.  The last thing he wanted to do was incur his mate’s wrath because he stopped to talk to the neighbor that wouldn’t stop flirting with him.  

 

He closed the door behind himself and passed off all the bags to Gabe, except the ones that contained the two buckets of chicken.

 

“Get the kids seated at the table, would you?  So we can get them fed.”  

 

“You got it.”  Gabe deposited the bags he’d been given on the kitchen island and grabbed the first kid to run past him, his two-year-old niece, Shana.  He plopped her in the floating high chair attached to the kitchen table while Mason and Henry got started on putting the groceries away.  Dean put food on plates for each of his children as Gabe tracked down one-year-old Lulu and put her in her high chair before grabbing his own daughter, Renee, and setting her in the last high chair.  As Dean began serving each of the pups, Gabe busied himself with wiping grubby little hands with wet wipes before filling sippy cups.

 

“When’s Sammy getting here?”  Dean asked.  Gabe glanced at the clock on the wall.

 

“Should be here in like five.  He was running a bit late.”

 

“Dean!”  Cas called from the bedroom.

 

“Excuse me, I need to help Cas up.  I’m sure he has to pee by now.”  Dean left Gabe to make sure the kids ate without making a mess, and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.  When he walked in, he was greeted with his favorite sight in the world, his very pregnant mate.  Cas smiled adoringly up at him, and he smiled right back.

 

“Hey, baby.”  Dean closed the door behind himself and crossed the room to sit down on the bed.  He placed a hand over his mate’s swollen belly.  

 

“How was work?”  Cas asked.

 

“Good.  Your designs are selling so good.  People are clamoring for more.  Everyone’s learning how talented and amazing my mate is.”  Dean lifted his Omega’s hand and kissed the back of it.  He frowned when he saw how swollen his mate’s fingers were.  “Honey, you’re swelling up again.”

 

“I’m ok, had a bit too much salt yesterday, but I didn’t have any today.”  Cas pulled his hand free so he could reach up to brush his fingers through his Alpha’s hair.  

 

“Let me rub your feet.”  

 

Before Cas could decline, Dean had grabbed the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and had moved down to the end of the bed.  Cas groaned happily as Dean began rubbing first one swollen foot and then the other.

 

“I love you like this, angel, but I hate seeing you in pain, or unable to move.  This pup is going to be huge.  Do you think maybe this should be our last one?”

 

Cas growled and Dean looked up to see his mate glaring at him.

 

“You wanted pups.  I’m giving you pups.  I want them, too.  We agreed on ten.  Are you changing your mind?”  

 

“Honey, your health is extremely important to me.  I will not risk losing you,”  Dean argued.  “I love you like this, but what is my happiness if you’re miserable?  I’m not happy unless you’re happy.”

 

Cas sighed.  “Darling, I  _ am _ happy.  I’m very happy.  This is just some swelling and a strained ligament.  I’m fine, our pup is fine, and soon we’ll have a sweet little angel to hold and love.”

 

“You sure you’re not going to lose your mind with another pup under foot?”  Dean teased.  Cas chuckled.

 

“Thank God my brother and Sam live here to help us.”

 

“They’re amazing.  Gabe has all the pups eating dinner right now.  Do you think you’re well enough to come downstairs and eat with us?  Afterwards you can relax in the recliner, and after I get the kids into bed we can all watch a movie.”  Dean was still rubbing at his mate’s feet, and he was glad to see the swelling going down.

 

“I’d like that.  Sitting up here alone with only occasional visits from the pups or Gabe, it’s driving me insane.  I’d like to have a real conversation.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ slippers and slid them onto the man’s feet before helping him up from the bed.  He dropped to his knees in front of his mate and placed a tender kiss to his belly.  Sliding his hands under Cas’ shirt, he skated his fingers over taut skin, smiling when he felt his pup kicking.  There was nothing he loved more in the world than seeing his mate full with his pups.  There was a glow to his already beautiful Omega that just made him even more gorgeous when he was pregnant.  Cas carded his fingers through his mate’s hair, purring contentedly.  He loved when Dean doted on him like this.  

 

With his first pregnancy he’d been self-conscious as his body began to change, and his self-esteem had started to plummet.  That was, until he’d seen the change in his mate.  Dean went absolutely crazy about him when he’d been pregnant with Mason, and the sex had been absolutely sensational.  The affection and love had not lessened at all after their son’s birth, but when, a year later he became pregnant with Henry, he watched his mate go crazy with love and affection all over again.  It didn’t take him long to learn that his Alpha absolutely loved when he was pregnant with his pups, even if he thought the man nuts for even finding him attractive like this.  He wanted to make his mate happy though, and he knew Dean wanted the same for him.

 

“What do you think, babe, we getting another girl, or another boy?”

 

Cas smiled down at his oh so handsome mate.  “I don’t know.  I’d love another little boy that looks like you.  Henry reminds me so much of you.”

 

Dean lifted the shirt up so he could kiss his mate’s belly.  He felt a tiny kick and chuckled.

 

“I don’t know, another little girl with your crazy, dark hair and bright blue eyes would be amazing.  We’ll likely get another one that looks like Sammy though.”  

 

Cas laughed at that.  Most of their pups had brown hair and hazel eyes, not that he was complaining; they were all gorgeous.

 

“Well, whatever we are blessed with, they will be loved and cherished.”  

 

Dean got back to his feet and leaned over to kiss Cas on the lips.

 

“Mmm, I agree.  You’re absolutely amazing, my love, giving me everything I could ever want, in a mate, in a friend, in a lover.  You’re perfect.”

 

Cas nuzzled against his Alpha’s neck, breathing in his scent.  “I feel the same way about you.  I love you, darling.”

 

Dean kissed his temple before scenting his mate in return.  “I love you too, sweetheart.  Now come on, I brought home the fried chicken you’ve been craving lately and your maple bacon ice cream.  For the record, your children think you’re disgusting eating that.”

 

Cas laughed happily as they made their way downstairs together.

 

“It’s so good!” 

 

Dean eyed him skeptically.  “Yes, well, we’ll see if you feel the same way after this pup is born.”

 

Cas grinned.  “I may not.”  He turned his attention to the extended table, built by his Alpha to seat all of their pups as well as their brothers and them.  Sam gave a little wave from his seat between Lulu and Henry.  Cas waved back.  “Someone better have saved me a couple of breasts, and mashed potatoes with gravy.”

 

“It’s right here for you, little brother.”  Gabe patted a box he’d set aside.  

 

“Hi, Papa.”  Lulu grinned at her father, her little cheeks bulging with the chicken she was eating.  He smiled as Dean helped him to sit down at the table.  Grabbing a wipe, he leaned over to wipe his daughter’s greasy little face.

 

“Hi, my angel.  Are you being good for Uncle Gabe?”

 

She nodded.  “I good!”

 

Dean took his seat at the table and grabbed a leg out of the bucket to bite into.

 

“Um, Gabe and I have an announcement.”  Sam said.  Dean and Cas both turned their attention to him.

 

“We’re expecting our second pup,”  Gabe told them.  Cas broke out in a happy smile, and Dean high fived his brother.

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Honey, I think we need to add on to the house.”  Cas laughed.  Dean grinned wide.  His mate was right, but it was totally going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
